Here comes the sun
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Porque estaban solos y perdidos uno sin el otro. Porque Jasper no conoce otra forma de vivir que no sea junto a Alice. Porque cuando Alice ve el dorado en los ojos de Jasper, sabe que está saliendo el sol. Regalo para vrydeus.


Disclaimer_: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de S. Meyer. Mía es la trama y los desvaríos que pueden provocar el insomnio y los beatles. _

_Advertencia: Contiene __levísimos SPOILERS DE ECLIPSE__. _

_Les recomiendo que mientras leen escuchen con la canción 'Here comes the sun' de fondo, fue la que me ayudó a destrancarme cuando el final se me resistía. Además, creo que va muy bien con el fic :)_

_Quiero dedicar este fic a tres personas:_

_- A dany, por bancarme siempre que necesito su ayuda y estar siempre dispuesta a leer mis locuras. Gracias : )_

_- A Jackie, porque pidió un Jasper&Alice, espero que colme tus expectativas y te guste, aunque sea un poquito :) Yo lo escribo, no me hago responsable por el resultado xD_

_- A Yami, porque sin vos este fic tendría DEMASIADOS errores, porque somos dos LDM y por fin logramos coincidir en el msn :P A ver cuando se repite xD _

**EDIT:**** ¡JACKIE, MUY PERO MUY FELIZ CUMPLE!** _Este fic fue escrito originalmente como regalo de cumpleaños, pero subido en un ataque de ansiedad xDD Bonita, ya te lo dije todo por lj, pero te merecse esto y mucho más :) Felices 15, preciosa _

**Here comes the sun **

Observas la hermosa, pero miserable imagen que te devuelve el espejo. Paseas tus dedos por tus marcadas ojeras y notas el negro carbón de tus pupilas. Estás encerrada en esa habitación hace una semana porque no quieres volver a caer.

Es una mentira, lo sabes. Te lo inventas a ti misma para sentirte mejor, para hacerte creer que puedes vivir sin sangre, pero en el fondo sabes que cuando la sed te quema demasiado (¿más aún?) atravesarías las paredes como si estuviesen hechas de papel. Y por eso te encierras (no quieres ser un monstruo).

Ni siquiera recuerdas cómo sucedió. Sólo era un fuego que te abrazaba la garganta, toda la piel, que te impedía moverte, gritar o dejar que el oxígeno llegase a tus pulmones. Dolor, eso es todo lo que recuerdas. Y luego, abrir los ojos y ser lo que eres (y contra lo que luchas). Un monstruo.

Le sed comienza a quemarte peor que antes. Cierras los ojos y te masajeas el puente de la nariz. Y de pronto, una imagen acude a tu cabeza.

Le ves caminando (mirada perdida, cabeza baja y manos en los bolsillos). Él, al igual que tú, lucha contra su naturaleza. Sus ojos son del mismo carbón que los tuyos y el hambre le quema las entrañas. Tiene miedo de caer pero cae, una y mil veces. Al igual que has sucumbido tú una y mil veces.

Otra visión se entremezcla con la suya, pero esta ya es conocida. Es esa extraña familia de vampiros, de ojos como luces doradas, que se gira hacia ti y te sonríe. Pero ahora vez algo distinto. Alguien está apretando tu mano y te sorprendes al descubrir al chico misterioso a tu lado.

Y ahora todo cambia. La familia les sonríe y les da la bienvenida.

A ambos.

Y todo concuerda por fin y por un momento olvidas ese calor en la garganta y que puedes partirle el cuello a quien sea que se cruce por tu camino solo para calmarte un poco, _porque tu risa te calma_. Y te suena tan extraña, tan lejana, que te parece que no la has oído en siglos (aunque bien podría ser así).

--O--

Miras el cielo, tan gris como te sientes ahora. Sales del callejón donde abandonaste tu última victima. La sensación de alivio acompaña tu pecho, aunque no estés contento. No has podido evitarlo, y sí que lo has intentado, pero es algo que escapa de tu control y eso te enfurece.

Ves los nubarrones negros, sabes que en cualquier momento empezará a llover. Decides entrar a esa pequeña cafetería que todavía se encuentra abierta. Apenas cierras la puerta (la campanilla que suena y hace que la mesera te eche una mirada), notas que hay otro vampiro allí adentro.

De pronto, alguien camina apresuradamente hacia ti (aunque más que caminar parece que se desliza con una gracia inhumana).

Ella _es_ el otro vampiro.

"Me has hecho esperar demasiado" Dice mientras estira la mano y te sonríe de una forma cristalina que jamás creíste que uno de ustedes pusiera llegar a tener. Te descubres a ti mismo respondiéndole esa sonrisa y estrechando tu mano, aunque no tengas ni idea de lo qué está hablando.

"Lo siento, señorita" Siempre fuiste un caballero, ante todo. Aunque tu cara de no entender nada debe ser increíble, por que ella ríe, y sus carcajadas te entibian, te iluminan, y hacen que algo en el medio del pecho vibre. En ese mismo instante decides que harás cualquier cosa por volver a escuchar su risa.

"Vayamos afuera, es mejor…" Las sonrisas siguen bailando en los labios de ambos.

Fuiste un soldado (y después de todo lo que has pasado), tu instinto debería demandar más desconfianza. Pero tu corazón (¿tienes? Lo creías perdido hace bastante) te dice que te dejes llevar, que las cosas pueden ser distintas, especiales. Que _ella_ _es_ especial.

Y dejas que te guíe, te tome la mano y te guíe fuera. Sientes que podrías cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar por ella hasta el fin del mundo.

Mientras la lluvia les moja la ropa que tienen puesta (ves como el agua hace que su pelo se pegue a su rostro, y es simplemente hermosa) ella lo suelta todo de golpe y hablando sin parar, que se llama Alice y también es un vampiro. Que tiene visiones sobre el futuro y que te ha visto (añade, suspirando, que ha sido muy difícil encontrarte. Tú solo sonríes).

Que también ha visto un clan de vampiros que llevan otro tipo de vida… Frunces el ceño ¿otro tipo de…?

Quieres interrumpirla, pero no te lo permite. Te dice que son cinco, que viven pacíficamente, que han logrado cambiar su dieta, que no se alimentan de humanos. Que ha visto que ella se les uniría, pero que tenía que buscarte a ti primero para ello, que juntos los encontrarían y se les unirían.

Que serán parte de su familia.

_Que serán una familia._

Crees que es un chiste, uno de muy mal gusto. Te es imposible pensar que es cierto, te recusas a creerlo.

Con la emoción brillando en los ojos te dice que sí, que es verdad, que todo va a cambiar, que dejaras de sentir la sed (la angustia, la desesperación y el miedo cada vez que tus ojos se tiñen de negro). Que ya no estás solo, que de ahora en adelante son ella y tú.

Juntos.

Y lo mismo que te impulsó a dejarte llevar por ella (lo cálido de su voz, le sensación que te despiertan sus carcajadas, lo brillante de su mirada) te impulsa a creerle. Por que no importa si es verdad o no, sabes que si es con Alice, hasta el fin del mundo.

Ríes como hace tiempo no lo hacías (un poco de esperanza, otro poco de cinismo). La abrazas y la puedes sentir como una caricia cálida deslizándose por tu espalda (aunque sus cuerpos sean dos masas gélidas) y crees que podrías quedarte así toda la eternidad.

--O--

Porque cuando estabas resignado a sufrir el resto de tu –larga– vida, apareció Alice, tu ángel, y te dijo que todo puede cambiar, que no estabas sólo. Te trajo ese pedacito de luz dorada que les ilumina el camino. Te devolvió la esperanza. Porque aunque ahora el cielo este cubierto de nubes negras y la tormenta se descargue sobre ustedes sabes que _está saliendo el sol. _Porque ahora son ustedes dos.

Juntos, siempre juntos.

_Ella hace la diferencia_

--O--

_La culpa para Jackie, que me impulsa a subir estas cosas se esconde. En fin, espero te haya gustado, bonita :) __(FELIZ CUMPLE!)_

_Besitos, y gracias por llegar hasta acá. Ya sabés, el botoncito verde de ahí abajo es AMOR : )_

_Lore_


End file.
